bathroom
by Reiraneko
Summary: IchigoxIshida. Yaoi. Petición de Cutegirly19. Ichigo encontrará en el baño lo que más anhleba. Bleach es de Kubo-sama jajaja
1. Chapter 1

Miraba el cielo desde la ventana mientras la clase seguía su curso. Oía el rumor de la voz de la profesora a lo lejos como un sueño. Sabía que debía poner más atención pero simplemente no podía. No era que no le interesara lo que la profesora con empeño intentaba explicarle a él y a sus compañeros, solo estaba terriblemente cansado. Podía haberse quedado dormido sentado en la banca en ese preciso momento. Todo se lo debía a las interminables persecuciones nocturnas de hollows por toda Karakura.

Había masticado su último chicle mentolado, esos que sabían meterse hasta las profundidades de tu cerebro por sus sabor penetrante y que te despertaban al menos momentáneamente. Corría el riesgo de empezar a entrar al reino de los sueños en plena clase y que la profesora le aventara el borrador por la cabeza, al menos así se despertaría aunque se convertiría en la burla de sus compañeros. Aún así, tenía una imagen que cuidar.

Terminaba la clase cuando empezó a dormitar en pequeños lapsos sin que se percatara nadie, pero al salir del salón su sueño se había disipado gracias a los gritos de Keigo. De camino a casa sentía el peso de las noches a medio dormir y estuvo bostezando repetidamente en el trayecto.

Inoue se dio cuenta y le demostró su preocupación al preguntarle si se sentía bien. Él le contestó que sólo tenía que dormir un poco llegando a casa, porque eso era lo necesitaba hacer inmediatamente. Así que llegó, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se metió en la cama sin siquiera decir o hacer otra cosa. Sus hermanas no se sorprendieron de su actitud y Karin solo pudo pensar que eran cosas de chicos de su edad como siempre le explicaba su padre.

Los siguientes días no fueron diferentes. Sabía que tenía compañeros que le ayudaban cuando algún hollow aparecía, pero últimamente sentía que había más trabajo que de costumbre. Si las apariciones de estos seres estuvieran aumentado alguien le hubiera advertido porque, seguramente, sería señal de algo malo. Urahara-san siempre estaba al pendiente e Ishida no se quedaría callado.

Pensando en su compañero Quincy, se dio cuenta que últimamente no había hablado mucho con él. Eso era otra vez su falta de atención a los detalles. Recordó que hubo una vez cuando ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su compañero en la clase, nunca se había preocupado por saber con quienes asistía a la escuela. Conocía a aquellos que se le acercaban pero él no era del tipo amigable y abierto. A pesar de eso había hecho bastantes amigos, porque aquellos que se le acercaron realmente querían conocerlo y no les importaba qué clase de persona pareciera. Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Renji, Rukia y hasta Kenpachi o Byakuya; todos ellos habían descubierto el verdadero valor de Ichigo.

Pero estaba muy cansado para pensar en porqué no había visto a Ishida, así que solo pensó que no recordaba haberlo visto. La presencia de un hollow no lejos de su casa lo arrancó de su somnolencia. Maldijo al cielo por no dejarle respirar ni un momento y salió por la ventana ya convertido en shinigami.

¿Qué demonios estará pasando en Karakura?

Había llegado el verano más rápido de lo que esperaba. El calor era sofocante dentro y fuera del salón de clases, de camino a casa sentía la presión de la atmósfera veraniega como si estuviera dentro de una olla hirviendo. Llegaba a casa con la camisa pegada a la espalda por el sudor y dentro de la casa no mejoraba mucho. Al menos tenía un ventilador en su cuarto que le dejaba hacer la tarea en paz.

Pero como las cosas con los hollows no habían cambiado desde hace semanas y con los exámenes finales encima no tenía tiempo para preguntarse porqué pasaba esto. Cuando no estudiaba o trabajaba, apenas tenía tiempo para comer y mal dormir. Y lo peor era que no había asistido a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

En la escuela fue terrible, ya no podía mantenerse despierto en el salón gracias al calor. Ya había probado la ira de la profesora en forma de borradores o marcadores que le daban directo en la cabeza, después del grito: ¡ICHIGOOOO! ¡DESPIERTAAAA!

Los chicles de menta dejaron de funcionar y picarse los ojos ya resultaba demasiado doloroso, no se le ocurría que hacer para no caer desmayado en el escritorio.

Sentía sus ojos cada vez más pesados y cabeceaba en su asiento, sabía que de un momento a otro quedaría dormido sin darse cuenta. Entonces, pidió permiso para ir al sanitario y la profesora por compasión lo dejó ir. Ella pensaba que probablemente su alumno tenía problemas en su casa, no era común verlo tan cansado.

Ichigo dio gracias al cieo por su bondad cuando salió de la clase. Era la hora en que todos estaban en mitad del segundo período de clase, aún faltaba mucho para salir, por eso en todo el pasillo no se encontró ni un alma, ni escuchó más que el rumor de las voces de quienes estaban dando clase.

Era inusual que alguien estuviera en los baños del piso en el que se encontraba, porque casi siempre no había agua o estaban descompuestos. Incluso los conserjes guardaban sus herramientas de trabajo dentro de los baños que ya no estaban en servicio. Pero por la pereza de bajar las escaleras, prefirió tentar su suerte con los lavabos de ese sanitario.

Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con aquel baño cerrado. Sintió que había alguien adentro y lo reconoció por su reitsu, era Ishida. Pero, ¿qué hacia encerrado en el baño? Es más ¿cuándo salió del salón? Muchas más preguntas se arremolinaban en su cerebro, pero no pudo aguantar la curiosidad. Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, fue abriendo la puerta. Ocultó su propio reitsu, se escabulló como un ninja en el baño y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Adentro escuchó algo que lo dejó plantado en el suelo: gemidos. Apenas se podían oír, pero eran inconfundibles. Sintió como el color se le subía a las mejillas y el pulso comenzaba a acelerársele, nunca hubiera imaginado que esto podía pasar. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba confuso. Pero en medio de las dudas una parte de su cuerpo estaba muy segura lo que quería. No pudo aguantar más, hace tiempo que no había podido desfogarse. Por lo mismo se vino más rápido de lo que quiso, para quedar completamente avergonzado de sí mismo.

Salió del baño con sigilo mientras se aseguraba que Ishida no se hubiera dado cuenta, al menos todavía no había salido a gritarle o algo peor. Al parecer aún no terminaba de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Al entrar al salón sintió como si todos supieran lo que había hecho y que lo miraban con reprobación. Se sentó en su pupitre y se metió de lleno en el libro para ocultar la culpa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

No vio a Ishida el resto del día, tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle a los demás por él. Regresó a su casa y la rutina siguió como hasta el momento, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado pero eso estaba bien. Hasta que, al día siguiente, mientras estaba en clase se dio cuenta que su compañero otra vez no estaba. Sintió inmediatamente que la sangre le hervía, ya no pudo estar tranquilo en su lugar y pidió permiso para salir de nuevo.

Ahí estaba otra vez en lo sanitarios que no funcionaban, con los pantalones abiertos y masturbándose mientras oía los lindos sonido que hacía el joven quincy. Aunque algo dentro de él le decía que eso no estaba bien y que en cualquier momento alguien lo descubriría, no podía parar. Con todo el trabajo acumulado no había tenido tiempo para pensar en las necesidades de su cuerpo y éste ya le reclamaba un poco de atención.

Mientras se preparaba para regresar al salón sin hacerse notar, oyó algo que le dejó perplejo: Ishida había mencionado su nombre entre gemidos, además de otras cosas que le hicieron explotar su imaginación.

Corrió al salón entre asustado y confundido, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que quería hacerle en la realidad al quincy.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a querer escribir más. Últimamente te ha visto minada mi confianza en mi escritura, pero aprecio que ustedes tengan una buena opinión de mis historias. Me cuesta mucho hacerlo, créanme. Por eso he tradado mucho en escribir esto pero ya está aquí y espero pronto publicar otras historias.

Recuerden que Bleach es de Tite Kubo-san.

El sudor hacía que la camisa se le pegara al cuerpo, una sensación bastante incómoda. Caminaba hacia su casa como todas las tardes después de la escuela, pero el calor lo hacía insoportable y sentía como si no estuviera en su cuerpo, parecía un zombie que anda por pura inercia.

Cuando al fin llegó a su casa, tomó un necesario baño de agua fría. No sólo a causa de los efectos del sol veraniego, sino también por lo ocurrido en el baño hace apenas unas cuantas horas. "Ichigo", su nombre dicho por unos labios jadeantes y deseosos era suficiente para mandar su mente al espacio exterior.

El agua recorría su cuerpo como un calmante, pero no era suficiente para su libido adolescente. Tuvo que masturbarse varias veces: una en la regadera, después en su cuarto mientras se vestía y otra vez mientras estudiaba. Pero no se sentía satisfecho, era lo malo de ser un chico de diecisiete años.

Aún así le sorprendía el hecho de que su cuerpo le reclamara tantas atenciones, había días en los que lo necesitaba pero con una sola vez le bastaba. Ni siquiera cuando se atrevía a ver las películas que el tonto de Keigo le prestaba se sentía con tanta urgencia. Algo había causado esa voz en él que ni el cansancio paraba sus desbordantes pasiones.

Ahora los días no seguían su curso ordinario. Cazar hollows siguió siendo la rutina pero en la escuela algo disipaba su somnolencia. En el salón no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba sentado Ishida, cuando alcanzaba a notarlo intentaba mirar por las ventanas para distraerse con el exterior. En el descanso se percataba de que no recordaba nada de la clase, solo los pequeños e imperceptibles gestos que hacia su compañero, cuando asentía para reafirmar un pensamiento o la manera en que movía las manos mientras tomaba notas.

Al empezar el segundo período notaba inmediatamente la ausencia de su compañero y sabía inmediatamente la causa. Esperaba un tiempo, indeciso. A veces pedía permiso para ir al baño y otras se quedaba a esperar a causa de la culpa. Varias veces planeó también un acercamiento, aunque nunca lo puso en práctica.

Después de un tiempo incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez había sido su imaginación aquellas palabras que le oyó pronunciar a su amigo en un arrebato de lujuria. Además, él mismo no estaba en el momento más lúcido de su vida. Pudiera ser que ese gesto imaginario hubiera despertado en él sentimientos efímeros y que si se dejaba guiar por ellos solo le causarían problemas.

Estaba intentando estudiar, con los audífonos puestos y a todo volumen, mientras pensaba en la manera de diferenciar sentimientos reales de simples pasiones. La ventana estaba completamente abierta pero las cortinas no se movían, eran más de las nueve de la noche y el calor se había quedado atrapado en la habitación. Por todo el piso había libretas, copias y libros regados, como solía lucir en las semanas de exámenes. Una botella de agua que iba quedando vacía le mantenía despierto y el único ruido en la habitación era el de las manecillas del reloj.

De repente sintió que alguien entraba por la ventana, era Ishida. Estaba parado sobre el colchón de la cama y le miraba como siempre, pero no decía nada. Ichigo se quedó perplejo y no supo qué estaba pasando, ¿acaso estaba soñando despierto?. Por un momento solo se quedó callado tratando de conectar sus pensamientos:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ishida?- exclamó al fin.

- Tan maleducado como siempre, Kurosaki.- replicó con la misma expresión usual de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Lo dice la persona que entró por la ventana?- Todo comenzó a sonar como una conversación normal.

- ¿qué tiene de malo? Todos tus amigos entran por ella.

- Si, pero todos son shinigamis y no los ven mis vecinos.

- ¿Y Chad e Inoue?

- No lo hacen siempre.

- ¿Te molesta que yo entrara de esa manera?- le cuestionó.

- Me da igual.- respondió tratando de parecer indiferente.- Pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa?¿hay hollows o algo por el estilo?

- No.

Esa respuesta hizo que a Ichigo le diera un vuelco el corazón, trató de mantener la conversación normalmente y a sus sentimientos en orden.

- ¿Entonces, qué te trae por aquí?

- Pasaba por aquí.

- ¡¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?!

- ¡Idiota. Es algo que sucede!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

- Que si no fueras tú podría creerlo.

- Pues… tal vez estaba intentando ser un poco más amistoso.

- Ajá.- miró a Ishida con cara de incredulidad.

- ¡Está bien. Ya me cansé de ser amable. Adiós!- dijo abruptamente y se dio media vuelta.

En ese momento, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo ir. Agarrándolo por el brazo, le dijo:

- Espera.

Pero el movimiento hizo caer a Ishida sobre la cama y todo pasó tan rápido como un accidente en la carretera. Aprovechando la situación Ichigo se puso de él y lo besó, pero Ishida lo apartó con desesperación.

- !Kurosaki!- gritó

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó dudando.

- No juegues así conmigo- y le miró con esa expresión que le había visto la primera vez que pelearon juntos.- No quiero que me tengas lástima.

- ¿Lástima?¿De qué estás hablando?

- Me gustas, pero no tienes por qué hacer esto.

- Nadie me está forzando, lo sabía pero yo no pude acercarme.

El quincy, sorprendido, intentó articular una palabra pero sus labios fueron callados con los besos de su amigo.

Hacía mucho calor y sus cuerpos ya estaban sudando antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Esa misma sensación también motivaba sus deseos. Se quitaron la ropa solo para intentar mitigar el efecto del clima y de la situación. Manos impacientes acariciaron cada palmo de piel y los labios no dejaban de buscarse.

Ishida tomó la iniciativa y se colocó encima del shinigami, bajó por su cuerpo para alcanzar la erección y meterla en su boca. Los gemidos intentaban ser sofocados pero imperó la necesidad más que el recato. Lógicamente las intensas sensaciones solo duraron unos minutos y ambos se encontraron desnudos, satisfechos e incapaces de pensar.

Afortunadamente la familia Kurosaki no se dio cuenta de lo que estuvieron haciendo gracias a que estaban viendo el programa de Don Kanonji en la televisión, incluso Karin que tampoco se perdía ningún episodio a pesar de la supuesta indiferencia que mostraba su rostro.

Los amantes se cambiaron de ropa en silencio. Ichigo se sentó en la cama y observó cómo Ishida limpiaba sus gafas para ponérselas de nuevo. Se miraron y el shinigami fue el primero en hablar:

- Puedes entrar por mi ventana cuando quieras.

-Cómo si tuvieras tanta suerte Kurosaki.


End file.
